Mít lehký život
by kovodelnik
Summary: Shaman King FanFiction


Tagy: pokračování Krále Šamanů - povídka Shaman King - fanfiction Král Šamanů - Anna x Yoh - Trey x Ren - yaoi - shounen-ai - anime slash - Hao - MMpreg - lemon

Prohlášení: Nevlastním Krále Šamanů ani jednu z postav.

PROSÍM O KOMENTÁŘE!! MĚ BUDE STAČIT AJI KDYŽ NAPÍŠETE LÍBILO/NELÍBILO! JEDNO SOVO, TAK SLITUJTE SE NAD UBOHOU AUTORKOU FF TT-TT

Prosím, nedělejte předčasné závěry a skuste si první kapitolu přečíst celou :)

Mimochodem, moje beta je momentálně zaneprázdněná, a proto je to opravené (hodněkrát!) pouze mnou a já mám 14, takže dávejte pozor abych vás špatně nepřeučila češtinu!

* * *

Přístupnost: Od 15 let

Hlavní pár: Anna/Yoh (ne Yoh x Anna a věřtě, že je v tom rozdíl x), ???/Hao

Vedlejší páry: Trey/Ren (později), Lyserg/Hao (krátce)

Varování: OOC, vulgární slova, mluvení o intimních záležitostech

Shrnutí: Pokračování Krále Šamanů. Více nechci prozrazovat :)

Některé kapitoly jsou vloženy mezi díly anime.

* * *

Bylo něco mezi třetí a čtvrtou hodinou ranní, když Yoha Asakuru probral plný močový měchýř. Nebylo to neobvyklé, vlastně spíše naopak. Takže se polospící polobdící Yoh vyhrabal z postele a doloudal se na wc.

"Eee.. kde to je?" divil se když nemohl nic nahmatat mezi nohama. Nakonec jeho zamlžený mozek napadlo podívat se po "tom".

"WTF?!" civěl nechápavě mezi svoje nohy. To co viděl určitě nebylo to, co vídával jindy. Nakonec usoudil, že ještě spí a dále se tím nezabýval.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Všechny doposud spící obyvatele domu probudil výkřik Anny, na kterou právě vyskočilo jako čertík z krabičky jedno nemilé nejmenované překvapení.

"Jak je to možné? Co budu dělat? JAK JE TOHLE DO HAJZLU A DO PRDELE MOŽNÉ?!!!!" vřískala Anna vzteky, že ji bylo slyšet na míli daleko, o což se však v tuhle chvíli vůbec nezajímala.

"Yoh-kun?" ozval se Manta, když vešel do Yohova pokoje. Yoh seděl v přikrývkách na svém futonu a zahloubaně civěl z okna.

"Nevíš co se děje s Anna-san?" zeptal se Morty a přišel ke svému kamarádovi. "Proč tak křičí?"

Yoh k němu stočil svůj pohled.

"Ow.." podrbal se na hlavě. "Mám špatný pocit, že vím."

Manta ztuhl.

"JÁ TO VĚDĚL!" vyvřískl Manta.

"ANNA JE TĚH.." nestačil doříct, protože mu Yoh pohotově rukou zacpal pusu.

"Umf," zahuhlal Morty a snažil se vykroutit.

"Proboha Morty! Ty hned myslíš na nejhorší! Kdyby Anna slyšela jak o ní mluvíš, nakopla by tě tak, že by ses stal dalším člověkem, který přistál na měsíci," zašeptal Yoh a pustil ruku z Mantovy pusy.

Morty už byl ticho. Jenom seděl a házel rozpačité pohledy střídavě na zem a na Yoha, který už zase byl otočený k oknu.

"Yoh-kun.." ozval se po chvíli.

"Huh?" otočil se na něj Yoh.

"A je možnost jak by Anna-san mohla.." zarazil se, když se k němu Yoh otočil a posadil se čelem k němu.

"Řekni Morty," zůžil Yoh oči a předklonil se tak, že si hleděli zblízka do očí. "Co myslíš ty?"

Manta se ošil.

"Chmpf.. Co já vím, co vy děláte.. ale vím, že jste zasnoubeni a docela se k sobě máte!" pěnil Manta.

Yoh se zasmál a odtáhl se.

"Anna má jedenáct, Morty. To bych byl pedofil!"

"Ale Morty má pravdu." zasmál se Amidamaru, který se právě objevil, čímž si vysloužil nesouhlasné zamračení svého pána.

"Ale vážně to není zas tak horké, aby někdo mohl pomýšlet na věci jako jsou tyhle."

"Hey! Co vám všem je?" čertil se Yoh. "Já a Anna? No fůůůj!"

"Tak jak jinak chceš vysvětlit dnešní ranní budíček?" zvednul Manta tázavě obočí.

"Mno.." začal váhavě Yoh. "Nevím to jistě, ale myslím, že když jsem v noci byl na záchodě, něco mi chybělo.."

"Co tím myslíš, Yoh-kun?" pohlédl na něj nechápavě Manta.

"Heeh, cítim to jiné i teď.. ale určitě se mi to fakt jen zdálo." usmál se Yoh svým bezstarostným úsměvem. Manta na Yoha poulil nechápavá očka.

"Uh huh.. no, myslím, že mi chybělo.. ehm to.." koktal Yoh.

„Myslí tím penis." oznámil Amidamaru.

„AMIDAMARU!" vyletěl Yoh.

„NANI?!" vyvalil Manta oči.

"Eeehehe." ošil se Yoh.

Morty přestal valit bulvy.

"Hmm.. proč se teda nepodíváš?"

"Hmmm.." zamyslel se Yoh. Potom se zakřenil.

"To mě nenapadlo."

"..." Mantovi cukaly koutky očí jako nějakému psychopatovi, jak se snažil potlačit nával vzteku.

„Fajn." zamumlal Yoh a něco dělal pod přikrývkou. Potom pomalu nahlédl pod deku a chvíli to tam zkoumal. „OH! Jeez, já tam nic nemám!"

„NANI?" zařvali Manta a Amidamaru unisono.

Yoh vytáhl hlavu zpod deky a ušklíbl se.

„Jistěže tam je, dělám si prdel."

"Yoh." ozvalo se zavolání.

Všichni svou pozornost obrátili na dveře, kde stála Anna.

"Obleč se, pojedeme do Izumo," sdělila jenom a obrátila se.

"Počkej!" vyskočil Yoh a přiběhl k ní. "Proč?"

"Nezdržuj, vlak nám jede za 30 minut." odbyla jej Anna a odešla.

Yoh chcíli stál na místě než mu to došlo. Půl hodiny.

"Aaa!" zařval a vběhl zpátky do pokoje, kde rychle sháněl oblečení.

"JÁ TO ŘÍKAL!" zařval Manta a namířil na Yoha prstem. Yoh se zarazil při zvedání své košile ze země. Podíval se na Mortyho s tázavě zvednutým obočím.

"ANNA JE TĚHOTNÁ!" zařval z plných plic Manta, tak jak to uměl jen on.

Yoh na Mortyho vykulik oči. Když mu plně doššel význam těchto tří slov, protočily se mu panenky a omdlel, takže neslyšel dusot, který se k nim rychle blížil, když se rozlícená Anna řítila jako dinosaurus potrestat toho troufalce, který se odvážil vyřvávat do světa takovouhle věc. Morty doopravdy letěl směr měsíc jako raketa.

Anna se poté ještě vyřádila na Yohovi, když ho fackovala, aby se probral.

"Dědo nemlať mě!" řval Yoh a snažil se krýt před Annou.

"JÁ ŽE JSEM DĚDĚK?!" zařvala znovu naštvaná Anna. "CHCÍPNI!!!!"

Zaječela a znovu se na něj vrhla.

"NEEE NECH MĚĚĚ!" ječel Yoh a kopal kolem sebe.

* * *

Když Annu opustil záchvat vzteku, mohl se Yoh konečně obléct. Nyní Anna s Yohem seděli ve správném vlaku a čekali na odjezd.

Yoh se zapřel o ruce na sedačce a předklonil se.

"Tak jsme to stihli" ^^

Anna mu věnovala otrávený pohled.

"Proč tam teda jedem, Anna?"

Vlak sebou trhnul a pomalu se rozjel.

"Dozvíš se." odpověděla jednoduše aniž by odvrátila pohled od krajiny.

"Hmm.." opřel se Yoh do sedadla. "Nezjistila jsi náhodou že ti něco chybí?"

_Nebo má něco navíc, _pomyslel si v duchu.

Anna stočila svůj vraždící pohled na chichotajícího se Yoha.

"Ty mě špehuješ?! Ty malá fretko, já tě.."

"Ne! Tak to není!" vyvříškl Yoh a rychle utekl Anně do úložní police nad sedadly, kde se naježil jako kočka. "Jsem na tom stejně." Snažil se o záchranu.

"Myslela jsem si to," uklidnila se Anna a posadila se zpět. "Takže si s námi někdo hraje."

Yoh na ni ještě chvíli bázlivě shlížel, než slezl dolů.

"Tohle si myslíš?"

"Jsou lidi, kteří by měli důvod něco takového udělat."

"Hm, asi jo." přehodil Yoh nohu přes nohu.

PLESK!

"Iíííí!" vypískl a spadl ze sedačky na zem. "Za co?"

"Co to na mě hraješ?! Neseď jak buzna!" prskla naštvaně a otočila se zpátky k oknu.

"Ok, ok dělal jsem si srandu.." šplhal se zpátky na sedadlo. Anna na něj podezřívavě šilhala jedním okem, takže se neodvážil posadit jinak než zkoprněle a s nohama u sebe. Po chvíli od něj s výrazem zadostiučinění odvrátila oko a už se na něj ani nepodívala.

* * *

Yoh a Anna seděli před Yohmeiem a čekali až starý šaman něco řekne.

"Hmm, zajímavé. Ale špatné." zhodnotil nakonec Yohmei.

"Pokud to bylo myšleno jako vtip, mělo by se to v brzké době dát samo do pořádku. Myslím ale, že i kdyby to nebyl jen žert, nebude těžké se toho zbavit. Ve světě magie platí určitá pravidla, například, že i když zaklínač použije svou magii, vždy k ní existuje opačná síla, která ji dokáže vyrušit. To platí i pro její odvětví jako je šamanství. Nejobtížnější nejspíš bude zjistit o jaký druh kouzla se jedná. Pachatel mohl použít vyvolání ducha Kaleta, kletbu nebo určitý druh aplikovaného WooDoo. Při rituálu je nutná přítomnost osoby, takže jej můžeme vyloučit. Obřad s pomocí Miko taky můžeme vyloučit, protože Miko obřady tohoto typu neposkytují. Také je možností, že sám pachatel je Miko, avšak tomu nevěřím. Chvilku strpení," požádala je a zvedl se. Anna s Yohem se na sebe podívali a vyměnili si zmatené pohledy.

Za chvíli se Yohmei vrátil s velkou bichlí v ruce a s Kino v těsném závěsu za sebou.

" Toto je Velká kniha Šamanství, děděná z otce na syna. Vždy ji vlastní nejstarší mužský potomek Asakurů. Měli by jsme v ní najít co potřebujem." sdělil jim a otevřel knihu. Chvíli listoval obsahem než konečně našel hledané informace. "Zde. Druhy kleteb v seitenkan: ekusuchenji seiki – postižené osobě se změní pouze vnější genitálie. Jenda-kawase - Kletba je určena na prokletí dvou osob. Dojde k prohození duší, kdy duše změní tělo. Jen da koukan- kletba podobná Jenda-kawase, ale s tím rozdílem, že se vymění těla zatímco duše zůstane "stát" (zůstane na místě). Také se dá říct, že to je jednodušší verze, kletba se vkládá do dvou polovin z jednoho předmětu jako je dračí zlato nebo šperk. Obtížnější je aplikace.. to jsou podrobnosti, tam nebudeme zabíhat." zamumlal Yohmei a obrátil na další stranu.

"Kirikae seibetsu - klasická kletba sesílána na jednu osobu, při níž se muž stává celou ženou a naopak. To je z kleteb všechno, ještě zbývá WooDoo." zalistoval v knize o pár stran a začal očima přejíždět po stránce.

"Z WooDoo je zde jen jedna a tou je Torikae Seishokuki neboli chuutohanpa seitenkan. Jedná se o pouhé prohození pohlavních orgánů a genitálií. Nijak neovlivňuje chování ani fyzický vzhled. Po pohlavním styku se WooDoo zruší a stav přestává býti prokletím." Yohmei dočetl a zvedl k nim pohled.

"S určitostí můžeme vyloučit Jenda-kawase a Jen da koukan. Vzhledem k tomu, že jste oba ještě ve velmi ranném věku, nemůžeme kouzlo určit přesně, takže nezbývá nic jiného než čekat. Věřím, že až najdeme příčinu, podaří se nám prokletí zrušit."

* * *

"Takže to byla pravda?" zařval Morty. "Neměl jsi to.. tamto."

"Jo." přitakal Yoh.

"Proč jsi nám lhal?" ptal se Morty.

"Nebyl jsem si jistý.. přece se takovéhle věci nestávají běžně." vysvětlil. "Myslel jsem si, že bych to neměl říkat. Ale potom mi došlo, že není důvod."

"Hlavní je, že si nám to řekl," ozval se Amidamaru.

"Hai," pokýval Manta souhlasně hlavou.

Chvíli byli zticha. Morty se chtěl zeptat na tolik věcí, že nevěděl co říci, a tak o tom první potřeboval přemýšlet.

"Takže jste teď naopak," řekl nakonec.

"Hai," pokýval hlavou Yoh, kterému jemně cukaly koutky.

Amidamaru si toho všiml a ozvalo se chrochtání, jak potlačoval smích.

Oba dva se na sebe podívali a vyprskli smíchy.

„JACHACHAAAA! Anna s pindíkem mezi nohama!" smál se Yoh, kterého salva smíchu skácela na podlahu.

"Ano, to je vtipné!" smál se Amidamaru.

Zatímco se smáli, Manta o tom přemítal.

_Možná se teď budou chovat jinak. Třeba je to poznamená a nebudou jako dřív. Anna-sama už na Yoha nebude tak tvrdá a Yoh se se svou leností nestane králem šamanů._

Z myšlenek jej vyrušilo, když se Amidamaru přestal smát.

„Ale pozor, Yoh-dono! Je možné, že teď Anna-sama bude mít větší sílu!"

„To nevadí! Teď už na mě nemůže šáhnout, protože holky se nebijou!" vyskočil Yoh a začal tancovat po pokoji.

Když tohle řekl, Mantovy pochybnosti nabyly ještě větší nejistoty.

"Ale Yoh, co když to bude trvalé? Co když je to nějaká spešl kletba, která nebyla v knize?" strašil Manta.

"Neboj, Morty." usmál se Yoh svým bezstarostným způsobem. "Všechno se vyřeší a bude to dobré."

_Tím bych si nebyl tak jistý, _pomyslel si Morty s obavami.

"A řekneš to ostatním?" upřel Manta zvědavé oči na Yoha.

"Mno.." zamyslel se Yoh s prstem na rtu. " myslím, že to nemusí vědět všichni." ^^

"Hai."

"Yoh." ozvala se Anna stojící ve dveřích.

"Huh?" otočil se Yoh. Hrůzou vyjekl a vykulil oči, div že mu nevypadly z důlku, když spatřil co Anna držela v ruce: Nejtěžší závaží, které měli. Nesnášel posilování s nimi, a to nejen proto, že byly moc těžké, ale také kvůli tomu, že měly kvalitu vietnamského zboží, takže z nich pokaždé měl frajerské podlitiny.

"Anno! Vždyť jsem je měl.. nedávno! Ještě teď jsem celý modrý." protestoval Yoh.

"Hmm, to mě ale mrzí." opáčila Anna, která vůbec nevypadala, že by její slova byla pravdivá.

"Alespoň jde vidět jak moc ti záleží na tvé snoubence." hodila závaží vedle něj a odešla.

Manta se uvolněně usmál.

_Jak vidím, tak se mezi něma nic nezměnilo.

* * *

  
_

"Jak je možné, že Anna-san a Yoh-kun již nejsou Anna-san a Yoh-kun, ale Anna-kun a Yoh-san? Je to kvůli WooDoo, nebo nějaké z kleteb? Je nějaká podezřelá osoba? Jaký by mohl být její motiv pro tento čin? To vše a ještě více v dalším díle SHAMAN KING."

* * *

Líbilo? Napište, že ano a zůstaňte s námi. Nelíbilo? Také napište komentář a potom vypadněte.


End file.
